


Iron Family Breakfast

by mikeymagee



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Family, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: James Rhodes had already decided that the girls, Riri and Lila, spent too much time in the lab, tinkering. And Lord know's Tony wasn't any different. So, that's why he set a mandate. Every Saturday, he, Tony and the girls would have breakfast together. No ifs, ands or buts.





	

“Hey, honeybear? Are you awake?” Tony Stark was never one to be patient, and no one knew that truth better than James Rhodes. Both he, and Tony had been married for sometime now. While Tony had wanted a huge wedding, with their names carved into the moon, and all of Rhode Island renamed “Rhodey Island”, Rhodey just wanted a simple ceremony.  For once, Tony obliged. 

“Tones?” Rhodey moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, “Come on, ain’t it too early for a wake up call?” 

And now they lived together, and had been for years. They build a home, far from Stark Tower, in the heart of Harlem (a place they had both dreamed of settling in. They had built a place for themselves, a queen sized bed picked out. Old lace curtains that Tony only bought because he caught Rhodes looking at them. Carpeting that Tony begged for. What else was there to want? They had each other, and they had-

“Come on Rhodey,” Tony whispered into his husband’s ear, “We’ve gotta get up. Remember? It’s our turn to make breakfast for-”

“The girls!” Rhodey said as he leapt from the bed, pillows and blankets flying into the air. “I completely forgot!” 

It was true, with all of the flying around as War Machine, and Tony’s work with Stark Industries, and the world trying to blow itself up every other Thursday, both men had been quite busy. So busy, in fact, that James Rhodes, Mr. Family Time, himself, had almost forgotten about their Saturday tradition. 

When Tony and Rhodey had first settled down, Rhodey had had his niece Lila stay with them. Lila’s mother, had recently passed away, as did her grandfather, Rhodey’s dad. And Mrs. Rhodes had been passed for so long, that Rhodey could think of her without feeling some kind of deep guilt. It was a subject Rhodes often tried to avoid, but the past always has a way of coming for you. Still, with nowhere else to go, Rhodey took his niece in, and Tony offered no objections. Hell, the next day Tony had even gotten the adoption papers drawn up. 

And then there was Riri Williams. Tony never told Rhodey how he came across her. Every time Rhodes asked, he just shrugged and said, “She’ll tell you in her own time,” Until then, she was their foster child. Tony and Rhodey, heroes, engineers, and fathers to two brilliant girls. Both Lila and Riri had taken to the different armors, and the bioware that Tony manufactured. They would spend hours in the lab just tinkering, and welding, and working. They had even made improvements that Tony himself marveled at.

But time in a lab was not the best way to build a family, and even though Rhodey’s sister was no longer around, Rhodes knew she wouldn’t approve of Lila spending all of her time in a lab. So, Rhodey decided that Saturday mornings would be the perfect time for the family to catch up. No matter how hard it was for Rhodey to drag all three of them from the lab. 

But this morning was kind of different. For it was Tony who needed to wake Rhodes from his bed. 

Still, Rhodey made his way to the kitchen, and grabbed one of the skillets hanging from the rack. While Tony might have had complete authority over where the lab went, it was Rhodey who had final say on the kitchen, and it’s amenities. Rhodey’s mother was someone who would never allow her children to not know how to cook. 

“Tony,” Rhodey said as he grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator, “Grab the girls, breakfast will be ready soon.”

Tony simply saluted, “No problem General.” 

Tony always called him that. And Rhodey always hated it, “Knock it off and just get the girls.” Rhodey cracked eggs into the skillet, and watched as Tony slowly marched down the hall. In Tony’s absence, Rhodey grabbed the sausages, the apples, the milk and cinnamon for the french toast that Lila loved so much. And of course, Rhodey had to make beignets, after seeing the Princess and the Frog, Riri was obsessed with them. Hell, Tony even flew fresh ones in from New Orleans, just to see Riri smile. 

“Alright, but all I’m saying is that the suit would function better if we tweaked its power outlet.” That was Riri, her voice passionate and strong.

“And all  _ I’m  _ saying is that’ll destroy the suit’s ability to function in combat.” And there was Lila, no matter who was speaking to her, Lila always had to have the last word. 

“You worry too much,” Riri said as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen,

“And you worry too little,” Lila said as she trailed behind.

Rhodey just sighed, “Are you two still arguing about the Mark V armor?” Rhodey asked. Riri and Lila had been arguing about that tin can for weeks now. Every conversation was about power outlets, and thruster boots, and how to get the most out of the latest arc reactor. At first, Tony was more than willing to lend a hand, but as time wore on even the great Tony Stark found himself out leagued. 

“It’s just shop talk Uncle Rhodey,” Lila said. She stuck her face deep in Rhodey’s French Toast batter, “We’re having French Toast today?” Lila’s face brightened like a fresh light bulb in an old socket. 

“That we are,” Rhodey said, “And if I can get Tony to help, we might even be able to get some beignets cooked before noon.”  

Riri stated at Tony, “No prob, we’ll all help.”

Tony shrugged, “You all know I’m terrible with that cooking thing. I always had Friday for that kind of thing, but-”

“But nothing,” Riri said, “We can totally make beignets. I mean...we made our own armors, right?”

True. They did...but building a complex machine, and frying dough were too completely different things.

Tony and Riri worked on the beignets, and Lila and Rhodey began frying the French Toast. The sausages cooked, and the eggs stuck to the frying pan. Tony added spinach to the eggs when he thought the girls weren’t looking and Riri snuck in a few drops of chocolate in the pancake batter. 

French Toast, Beignets, and pancakes? Hell, even the Hulk wouldn’t be able to stomach all that. But it was a Saturday, and neither Tony or Rhodey had work, and the girls would be home all day. Why the hell not, right? 

Sometimes, Riri would ask, “Can we have breakfast in the lab,” in which Rhodey would give a stern, “No.” He didn’t want today to be about the armory, or which blaster settings would best punch a hole in the ozone. Rhodey just wanted to be with his family. 

“But we can,” Tony said, “Have breakfast in front of the new television set. Maybe we could pop in a flick?”

And Lila smiled, “That sounds pretty nice. Could we watch Cinderella?” 

“Yeah, the one with Brandy and Whitney Houston?” Riri agreed, “I’ve been wanting to see it!”

Tony just sighed, “We saw it three times last week.”

“Let’s make it four,” the girls said in unison.

“Alright, alright,” Tony tapped his watch three times and grinned. The kitchen came to life, and the stacks of pancakes, plates of french toast, and toasty beignets disappeared in a flash of light. It was Tony’’s new teleportation device. It could move anything anywhere within seconds. It was something he had been working on for months.  “Friday’s setting it up right now. Anything else?”

Rhodey grabbed two mugs and poured a generous amount of coffee into each, “Fuel for the movie, perhaps?” 

“Thanks honeybear.” Tony took both a mug and kissed Rhodey’s cheek, I knew I married you for a reason. 

“That’s my line.” 

Riri and Lila ran ahead, their heads filled with a silent wonder. They loved that film, and Rhodey loved seeing their faces sparkle every time it popped up. So did Tony. Maybe that’s why they never put up a fight when it came time to watch it again. 

The living room was all prepared, and the film was ready for viewing. The breakfast that they had all made sat warmly by the couch, and Rhodey snuggled close to his husband, and the girls inched towards the television set. 

“This is so great,” Riri whispered.

“Yeah, could there be anything better?”

_ No _ , Rhodey thought,  _ I don’t think so. _


End file.
